roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Infection/@comment-25471763-20150407004934
the story is very poorly written idk if gus or keith or the wiki itself created it but it's pretty bad. even no theories so i shall make one here. Theory 1: The Virus The diease known as The Virus is a mysterious infection that affects the areas of Kin. It is unknown where Ground Zero of it's first infection is located. 3 subjects are told from brief papers before Version 5.0.0. Subect 6 - Persumed Male as he reffered as "Him" in the papers. S6 taken medical supplies from Trinity and was tested. The Medical unknown to him and trinity got infected sometime during the making of the drug as it was accidental mixed by trinity labs. he later showed signs of voimting, Fatigue, and high fever. he later turned and trinity killed him before he could attack. Subect 3 - presumed Male as he is known as "He arrived via Trinity Transport.." by a unknown trinity lab worker. "he" is also known as the infamous patient zero however was not ment to turn out this way and was mention as a Infected and then was infected ever more by advanced infection which causes his Dark Black Skin, the grown of "arms" from behind that mutate to long sticks to which he grabs people with. He is seen throught Apocalypse Rising at night, he has the power to turn lights red and the ability to show "Ghosts" judging from a Kin event. his Sister was killed by him to which he "Stole" her scream to put fear into the hearts of the survivors. Subject 1 - unknown sex due to the subject never be presumed as "Him or Her". Subject 1 is short lived and as killed via Drug, but never turned, this points that the Drug was accidental killing of S1 and was later put back to fix it. where it touched the virus and caused the Infection to rise. Carriers and Survivors Carriers and Survivors are immune to the virus as said via gus' tutorial. However the Survivors are not immune and are infected but not affected by symptons. So They Survivors are Carriers who spread the virus on accidental settings. Infact the virus seems to benefit the Carriers. Carriers seem to grow a stronger shell of skull around the brain which would explain why it takes several shots to the head to kill someone,(excluding Hardcore Mode). Carriers seem like perfectly healthy people but deep inside the virus holds but doesn't affect them. Carrier or no Carrier, they seem as prey to the Infected. Carriers also have the ability for third person(though this is more likely for game purposes and not in a realism setting). as Told by various Trinity papers, that Patient Zero was a Carrier, as he was able to speak to Trinity and do various Human abilities. however it is lated infected by a advanced version of the virus that was released by the virus inside of him. he later turned into a Special infected. If this is how it turned out, then this means EVERY SINGLE CARRIER IS A PATIENT ZERO. The Infected The Infected or zombies as the main threat expect Players in Apocalypse Rising, due to popular belief, the Zombies are undead people who later got up after being bitten. how this doesn't seem the case. the Zombies are never seen on the floor and there ripped apart or bitten. zombies seem to favor the automatic death of the Survivor by "punching them" then kicking them when they had died. there ripped clothes could mean the People were beaten to death or beaten out cold, got up and now wonder. The Infected are also not dead due to the air breathing noises they make as they can be heard breathing after moaning. they do feel pain as heard from sounds from them but they ignore them. they are immune to knockback resistance as shooting a military person with a helmet would knock him out cold for several mins or hours. The time it takes to become infected is unknown but judging by no zombies laying down it could take mere mins if not seconds after being infected. the higher the stress level or excitement from the Infected would speed the Infection. The infected do not seem ready to bite Survivors as NOONE is bleeding after attack and zombies are not ripped to pieces. which backs up the theory on them beating the Survivors to death. They seem to sense immunity upon people and they strike them first out of anyone which can be seen upon a group of survivors. a Zombie will ALWAYS chase one of them unless he/she is out of view then go to attack others. they WILL NOT pay attention to others unless they can't see the survivor or killing the survivor. even stepping infront of them will make them push you out of the way to chase there target. this could mean that some survivors are not actually immune and zombies are huge haters on immune as they are a threat to them and will seek them out to Kill on Sight. Infected seem to undergo bone growth as it takes several shots to kill a zombie by shooting the body. them seem not ready for bone growth inside the skull. zombies are very strong to melee attacks as weak weapons and even crowbars cannot crack and kill the zombies. the Infected can be killed anywhere but the head is the mainly the weakspot. Origins Day 1 - Patient Zero escaped as a carrier and ran through Kin to escape from trinity Security. he infected people as he ran from them. Day 2 - Patient Zero went under several changes becoming a Infected then quickly turning into a Special Infected. at the same time people of kin that were infected turns within mere mins if not seconds after patient Zero's turning hinting that it mutated and started building. Day 3 - People believed it was a simple flu or diease and it would blow over. during Midday the infection struck a hard blow in kin and the Police force was quickly called and the Military was called in. Day 4-10 Police are Overrun and Trinity sets up evacs to help people. but there true purpose is that Carriers were taken into planes and then killing somewhere else and thrown into the ocean or burned offsite from kin to hide there true purpose. Day 11 Military takes over all Trinity operations due to many failures of "evacs". the Military starts boarding up the towns and cities but are quickly overun. Day 14 - the next few days caused the city to go into chaos and many were infected and some carriers escaped into the forest. Day 20 - Last time Kin Operations reports Radio Safety Guidelines. Day 29 - Gus and Keith start there brocasting to others telling them about the "New World" Day 30 - Carriers come out from the woods and discover the fate of Kin. Kin Military ''' it is decided that the Military is not the main Military but a Small Police Military made to protect kin as little resistance is put up against the infected. the Military used barriers to block cars and infected but quickly failed as the Infected can scale up some objects. there is no Tanks inside Kin or heavy Military resistance inside Kin or the Map. Various tents were poorly secured. If the main military of Kin's Country at the time was present it would look something like this: The Military put up little fight which lead to the downfall of all locations. '''Trinity Trinity is a word for "Mercy" which means there more then likely were medical makers and anti virus. Trinity found the virus and tested it and attempted to make a cure incase the virus ever came up. Trinity did lots of testing and were making good progress. Subject 1 tested there beta Medical items and it failed causing the death of Subject 1. when making a different medical cure, the virus was added accidental, given to Subject 3 and 6. Subject 6 become a Infected and was quickly killed by Trinity. Subject 3 was immune and showed perfectly healthy stats. unknown to him and Trinity, he held the virus deep inside. Sometime after testing Trinity planned his death on purpose and escaped. Trinity chased him all through kin and lost him some time soon. he escaped outside and mutated and all the people he infected, turned. sometime after the virus showed, Trinity stepped in and were testing people and then "evac" them to safety when in the real world. they killed them and burned there bodies offsite from kin. the Military took over Trinity Operations and Trinity has little use after that. Trinity was then overun and after several days, the Carriers came from the woods to explore the new world. Gus and Keith gus and Keith are heard via a radio station hidden from site. but it is easily known to many as they hide inside the Kin Bunker as during radio chats, Voices can be heard from the inaccessible room. Gus and Keith talk about there life, food shortage, and many things but end it as the the beginning of the new world. End of Theory